


A Youth Written In Fire

by Nikipa



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Bromance, Jeunesse à l'ESJ, M/M, Passé/Présent, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relation Ambiguë, Romance, ames soeurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikipa/pseuds/Nikipa
Summary: Martin et Hugo passent une soirée ensemble alors qu'ils ne se sont pas vu depuis un moment. Martin a quelques crises de panique. Tout ça entrecoupé de flashbacks d'eux à l'époque de l'ESJ.Je tente encore un concept. C'est un peu un cocktail de tous les clichés Clemeill. C'est presque fluff à la fin!





	A Youth Written In Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Comme précisé dans les tags et le résumé, des crises d'angoisse sont présentes dans le texte donc ne vous en déclenchez pas une en lisant si vous y êtes sensible. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant mais je préfère prévenir.
> 
> C'est un peu n'importe quoi comme texte.
> 
> Le présent est au passé et le passé est au présent.
> 
> Hugo a quitté Q et est chez K.
> 
> Le titre vient de A Youth Written In Fire par Snow Patrol qui est une chanson sublime.

**"A Youth Written In Fire"**

_Remember the first time we got high_  
_We felt like the rampant lion's roar_  
_We were elastic and then we were healed_  
_Healed in the blinking of an eye_  
_And then when the dawn cracked over us_  
_The day wouldn't hit us hard at all_  
_We could ride the morning into night again_  
_We knew the days were there to waste_  
  
_But these days that light hits so heavy_  
_And those days feel like another life_  
  
_This isn't like the first time anymore_  
_And I've been chasing that too long_  
_Digging for the lost memories_  
_Of a youth written in fire_  
_You've always said it's not too late for me_  
_Well I sure am listening to you now_  
_Believe in me so I can trust myself_  
_'Cause there's a first time for that too_  
  
_Remember the first time that we kissed_  
_It felt like a planet forming_  
_Though we were just novices at this_  
_It felt like an ancient wisdom_  
_There was lightning then_  
_And those songs were all proved true_  
_No wonder I still think so much about you_  
  
_But these days my heart feels too heavy_  
_And those days are someone else's life_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La lumière alternait entre le jour et la nuit depuis quelques minutes déjà. Du haut de sa chaise, sur la pointe des pieds, il lança un coussin sur le lustre qui s'arrêta enfin de clignoter. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir, à peine éclairés par la lumière de l'écran de télévision et celles de leurs cigarettes.

 

\- Toujours aussi doué! Ricana son ami, en tirant sur sa cigarette presque totalement consommée.

\- Ça fait une ambiance plus intime. Se défendit le concerné.

 

Il ne vit pas Martin lever les yeux au ciel avant de chercher à tâtons son paquet de cigarettes sur la table basse puis sourire en mettant enfin la main dessus.

 

\- On n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça, tu sais. Il répondit simplement.

 

Il s'approcha de son ami, la cigarette entre les lèvres pour se la faire allumer. Hugo ne se fit pas prier. Le brun se réinstalla ensuite à une distance plus raisonnable de son ami et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur le canapé.

 

\- C'est ta combientième, Martin?

 

Ledit Martin grogna en portant le bâton de nicotine à ses lèvres.

 

\- Oh commence pas, Hugo, t'es pas mon père,et t'es encore moins Yann, j'ai pas besoin que tu fasses la police.

  
  
Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un soupir de la part de son meilleur ami. Le silence les envahit mais aucun des deux ne sembla en être dérangé. Finalement, Hugo vint s'installer contre son ami.

  
  
\- Tu m'as manqué putain Martin.

 

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis parti. Lui rappela presque froidement le reporter.

  
  
Hugo serra les dents et encaissa le coup. C'était vrai, c'était lui qui avait quitté l'émission et avait ainsi réduit les peu de fois où ils avaient l'occasion de se voir.

  
  
\- Je suis parti pour pouvoir faire ce que j'aime, Martin. On ne peut pas tous être pistonnés parce qu'on suce le patron.

  
  
Martin lui lança un regard foudroyant, il aurait pu le tuer juste avec ses yeux. Il écrasa rageusement sa cigarette dans le cendrier sans répondre. Hugo ne réagit pas, il ne comptait pas s'excuser.

  
  
\- T'es vraiment con. Finit par souffler Martin.

  
  
Son ami haussa les épaules.

  
  
\- Peut être, mais j'ai raison.

 

Martin grogna et n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de donner une tape sur le bras de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait pas le contredire alors qu'il disait la vérité. Alors il le prit un peu plus contre lui, parce qu'il lui avait manqué aussi, beaucoup. Hugo leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Martin fut surpris quelques secondes mais répondit vivement au baiser. Ils se sourirent. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Hugo se perdait dans les yeux innocents de son ami. Il avait toujours eu ce regard doux, enfantin, juvénile mais pas ce soir. Plus depuis un moment, même. Hugo l'avait déjà remarqué avant de partir mais, plus ils s'éloignaient, moins il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il sentait pourtant très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son ami. Il ne supportait pas que celui-ci ne lui en parle pas. Ils s'étaient toujours tout dit. Ils s'étaient toujours fait confiance.

 

* * *

 

Ils sont assis sur le canapé lit dans le modeste appartement de Martin. Il pleut dehors, le ciel est gris, il y a beaucoup de vent. Ils regardent la télévision, l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé. C'est Martin qui a choisi le film du jour et Hugo, qui a les mêmes goûts que lui, forcément, ne s'en plaint pas. Ils mangent du pop corn, enroulés dans une grande couverture toute douce. C'est une soirée film comme la plupart de leurs vendredis soirs. Une tradition qu'ils ont instauré depuis la première année, à laquelle ils s'agrippent, ils ne peuvent pas imaginer vivre sans. Elle fait partie des petites choses qui leur permet d'être liés, d'avoir une connexion spéciale.

 

Hugo est distrait ce soir là. Il n'écoute que d'une oreille le film, il est perturbé, en train de penser à autre chose. Martin l'a remarqué mais il a la décence de ne rien relever, attendant qu'il vienne vers lui, ou pas, peu importe son choix. Hugo hésite. Il sait qu'il peut faire confiance à Martin mais il a peur de parler et de créer un froid dans leur relation. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il se cache tant que ça, peut être que son ami le sait déjà, mais ils n'ont jamais abordé le sujet et Hugo aimerait lui dire en face. Il n'a pas honte, il ne l'a jamais mal vécu mais il ne s'est jamais senti autant sous pression que depuis qu'il a pris la décision de l'annoncer de vive voix à son Martin.

 

Le film continue. Le brun monte le son pour couvrir les bruits du vent. Hugo fixe un point face à lui, au dessus de l'écran. Il se frotte les mains, il se les broie presque. Finalement, sa voix, moins assurée que d'habitude, s'élève au dessus de celle des personnages, il apostrophe son ami. Martin fonce sur la télécommande pour arrêter le film qu'il ne regardait déjà plus depuis un moment. Le blond sourit, appréciant le geste et touché que son compagnon ait déjà compris que quelque chose le travaillait. Il lui annonce de but en blanc sa bisexualité, au milieu de salon et il entend le garçon à ses côtés éclater de rire. Hugo arque les sourcils. Il a envie d'en vouloir à son ami de se moquer ouvertement de lui de cette façon mais il en est incapable tant son rire est adorable. Martin se calme puis s'excuse. Il lui explique qu'il le savait déjà, qu'il s'en doutait du moins et que, si c'était cette confession qui le mettait dans un état pareil, il pouvait être largement rassuré. Pour appuyer sa déclaration, il dépose un baiser sur la joue du blond avant de s'allonger contre lui. Hugo laisse sa main courir dans les cheveux épais du jeune homme contre lui pendant que la voix grave lui raconte qu'il est, lui, en pleine quête identitaire sur sa sexualité mais qu'il ne veut pas s'encombrer avec ça. Le strasbourgeois acquiesce, il le comprend.

 

Ils restent couchés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, face à la télé figée, juste ennuyés par le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant sur la vitre. Ils se laissent apaiser par la présence de l'autre. Ils choisissent d'ignorer la douce chaleur naissante dans leur poitrine causée par les perspectives qu'ont ouvert les confidences précédentes.

 

Ils se disent qu'ils ont le temps, que tout viendra quand le moment sera opportun. Ils ignorent encore que ce moment ne se manifestera pas, qu'ils auraient peut être dû le saisir dès le début.

 

* * *

 

   
\- Ça te détruit, Martin. Hugo lâcha finalement dans le silence de la pièce comme s'il venait d'expulser un poids qui l'empêchait de respirer.  
 

Martin le poussa en râlant.  
 

\- Oh lâche l'affaire Hugo, tu fumes aussi à ce que je sache !  
 

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. Son ton s'était fait plus ferme. Je parle de ce que tu fais.  
 

Cette fois ci, le reporter fronça les sourcils.  
 

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
 

\- Ton métier. Tes reportages. Ça te consume de l'intérieur. Ça te brûle même.  
 

\- J'aime ce que je fais. Répliqua Martin, presque énervé.  
 

\- C'est bien ça le problème.

 

Il y eut un nouveau silence mais il n'avait rien à voir avec le premier. Toute la pièce leur pesait sur les épaules. C'était un silence étouffant qui les fit presque suffoquer. Chacun savait ce à quoi l'autre pensait mais aucun n'osait le formuler à haute voix . Martin passait par un tas d'émotions différentes et le poids qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier revint se nicher encore plus violemment au creux de sa poitrine. La déchirure dans son ventre se rouvrit et il eut si mal qu'il aurait pu se mettre à crier. Il finit par parler, presque en chuchotant, sans regarder Hugo, s'efforçant d'empêcher son corps de trembler.

 

\- Tu fais la même chose que moi...

 

\- Et c'est pour ça que je prends la peine de te le dire, Martin, parce que je commence à me rendre compte de ce que ça représente de faire ce que tu fais. J'arrive à gérer tout ça mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas vu un dixième de ce que tu as vu, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu as enduré. Ce n'est pas comparable.

 

La pénombre cachait à peine le visage horrifié de Martin. Son pouls s'accélérait en repensant justement à tout ce qu'il avait vu et il tentait difficilement de réguler sa respiration. Il sentit les bras réconfortants d'Hugo autour de lui et il s'y réfugia immédiatement, comme un petit animal court dans les bras de sa mère pour y être en sécurité. Hugo frotta le dos de Martin et se permit d'embrasser ses cheveux mais il ne dit rien. Il attendit simplement que son protégé se calme. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu dans cet état. Il se maudit d'avoir entamé cette discussion et d'avoir provoqué tant de mal à son meilleur ami. Dans ses bras, Martin semblait encore plus petit qu'à son habitude. Il tremblait comme une feuille mais il ne faisait aucun bruit. Même sa respiration était silencieuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui parurent des heures pour Hugo, Martin releva la tête et se détacha de lui. Il se précipita sur son paquet de cigarettes abandonné à côté de lui comme s'il s'agissait du seul souffle de vie qui pouvait le sauver complètement.

 

\- Ça va mieux ? Se risqua à demander Hugo d'une voix douce.

 

Martin secoua la tête négativement.

 

\- Ça n'ira jamais mieux.

 

Il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant dans sa voix qui les fit frissonner tous les deux. Une boule se créa dans la gorge d'Hugo et il osa à peine lever les yeux vers Martin qui avait rallumé sa drogue au bout de ses doigts. Le calme et la sincérité dans la voix du reporter sur sa dernière déclaration avaient glacé le sang du Strasbourgeois. Il y a certaines choses que l'on ne peut pas oublier, il en était tout à fait conscient. Lui même commençait à avoir ses propres démons mais ils étaient toujours bien loin de ceux de Martin.

 

\- Tu le penses vraiment ? Il finit par souffler, la voix tremblante.

 

Martin hocha la tête pour toute réponse, il n'avait plus la force de parler, et Hugo sentit son cœur se serrer un peu plus. Martin repartit dans ses pensées, dans ses angoisses parce qu'elles ne le quittaient jamais. Il avait essayé, plusieurs fois, il avait lutté, pour les faire disparaître mais, peu importe à quel point il le voulait, elles persistaient, elles s'accrochaient à lui et elles le détruisaient. Il pensait, au début, qu'il s'y habituerait, que le bruit d'une détonation ne le ferait plus autant sursauter, que les pleurs des enfants ne le toucheraient plus autant, que les cris de peur ne résonneraient plus comme des blessures à ses oreilles, que la vue des cadavres ensanglantés ne l'impressionnerait plus tant que ça et que l'odeur des corps morts n'était intenable que la première fois. Il pensait naïvement que la guerre était quelque chose à laquelle on pouvait s'habituer. Depuis des années, il gardait tout en lui, il s'imprégnait de tout ce qu'il avait vécu et il ne le laissait pas sortir. Ca faisait longtemps maintenant, et son corps semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir aussi bien. Il y avait trop de choses enregistrées, il n'arrivait plus à les gérer, à les stocker, à faire semblant de les effacer. Il ne voulait pas que les autres s'en rendent compte mais Hugo l'avait vu, alors qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus éloignés qu'avant. Hugo l'avait vu parce qu'Hugo était Hugo et qu'il était sans doute la personne qui le connaissait le mieux. Hugo l'avait ressenti dans leurs échanges par messages et au travers des rares appels téléphoniques mais ça l'avait surtout frappé quand ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face et qu'il avait vu la lumière éteinte dans les yeux de son meilleur ami.

 

\- Tu sais que tu peux te faire aider, hein ?

 

Il y avait presque une supplication dans sa voix, comme si c'était plus une demande qu'une question. Martin rejeta l'idée en agitant sa main droite.

 

\- Ça ne servirait à rien. Le ton était sans appel.

 

Le poids dans la gorge d'Hugo se serra un peu plus. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Martin allait mal mais maintenant qu'il avait réveillé le monstre, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

 

\- Ce sont des médecins, quand même. J'imagine qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font.

\- Ils savent peut être ce qu'ils font mais ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai vu, Hugo. Même en leur racontant, même en leur détaillant le plus possible, ils ne comprendraient pas la moitié de ce que c'est.

 

Il n'y avait aucun dédain dans la voix du reporter, juste une lassitude avec une pointe de tristesse. Il aurait aimé être aidé, c'était certain, mais pas comme ça, pas en se bourrant de médicaments pour tenter d'apaiser les esprits tourmentés qui le hantaient. Hugo restait silencieux, songeant à ce qu'il pourrait dire après ça. Il n'avait qu'une envie, enlacer son ami de toutes ses forces et essayer d'étouffer ses démons, au moins pour une nuit.

 

\- Tu arrives à dormir ? Demanda-t-il, réalisant qu'il devait sûrement faire aussi des cauchemars.

 

Martin eut un sourire presque nostalgique en se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait passé une nuit de sommeil convenable. Ses cernes le trahissaient et il n'avait pas réellement besoin de répondre mais l'inquiétude croissante d'Hugo ne faisait que le rendre encore plus mal.

 

\- Pas bien, non. Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de ça, maintenant ? S'il te plaît.

 

Et Hugo ne put rien faire d'autre que d’acquiescer parce que c'était Martin qui choisissait ce qu'il voulait, comme toujours. Ce que choisissait Martin à cet instant, c'était de se renfermer dans son déni et de tenter de remettre tous ses souvenirs à leur place avant d'essayer de les noyer sous l'alcool et de les étouffer sous la nicotine. Il savait très bien que ça ne marcherait pas et qu'il les retrouverait une fois la nuit tombée, lorsqu'il se risquerait à vouloir trouver le sommeil. Il apprécia néanmoins le hochement de tête silencieux de son ami, qui lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'il serait en sécurité avec lui, bien qu'il n'en ait pas douté un instant.

 

\- De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle alors ?

 

Le ton d'Hugo fut doux, presque hésitant. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Martin, il ne voulait pas le remettre dans un état de panique comme avant. Il voulait juste le faire se sentir bien mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment s'y prendre.

Martin ferma les yeux en se laissant enivrer par la nicotine.

 

\- De ce que tu veux, Hugo, je m'en fous. Juste, arrête de me regarder comme ça.

\- Je te regarde comment ?

\- Comme si tu avais pitié. Cracha Martin.

 

Les poings du Strasbourgeois se serrèrent et il ne sut pas s'il s'agissait d'une bonne idée de répliquer à ça. Il ne put cependant pas s'en empêcher.

 

\- J'ai pitié, Martin, si c'est vraiment ça que tu veux entendre. J'ai pité parce que tu as l'air détruit, parce que tu t'efforces de faire croire à tout le monde que tu vas bien mais que ton corps et ton esprit te hurlent le contraire. J'ai pitié parce que tu vas mal mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre.

 

Hugo aurait pu sonner énervé mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il avait parlé avec douceur, plein d'empathie et dévasté par l'inquiétude criante pour son meilleur ami. Martin baissa les yeux. Il se permit un soupir.

 

\- Je suis désolé, Hugo. Je ne pensais pas que ça se voyait autant... Je... Je ne peux juste pas me sentir mal. Je n'ai pas le droit, je n'ai pas le droit d'être aussi mal.

 

Martin semblait presque affolé et Hugo posa une main sur son bras. Un geste de soutien, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, toujours, bien qu'il ait du mal à comprendre ce qui passait par la tête de son Martin.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il augmenta la pression sur son bras. Tu as le droit de ressentir peu importe ce que tu ressens, Martin. Surtout avec ce que tu as vécu, ne rien ressentir, ce ne serait pas normal.

 

Un nouveau frisson fit trembler son reporter et les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans un bruit. Sa tristesse, tout comme sa douleur et son fardeau, était muette. Hugo osait à peine bouger. Il ne retira pas sa main mais il ne s'approcha pas plus, ce n'était pas à lui de décider de ce qui allait se passer, c'était à Martin de le faire. Celui-ci lui lança un regard désespéré, son visage déchiré par les larmes, la terreur écorchant ses yeux. Hugo crut vaciller. C'est lui qui alla se réfugier dans les bras de son meilleur ami et ils se serrèrent l'un l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. C'était peut être le cas, à ce moment là. Martin se laissa apaiser par les battements plus réguliers que les siens, du cœur d'Hugo et le journaliste s'accrochait à lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne disparaisse pas. Sa chemise était de plus en plus mouillée par les larmes du plus vieux. Seul les dialogues indistincts de la télévision leur permettaient de rester connectés avec le monde réel, de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de s'effacer.

Les pleurs de Martin s’atténuèrent mais ils ne se détachèrent pas pour autant, ils ne l'auraient fait pour rien au monde. Ils avaient trop besoin l'un de l'autre. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire, Martin attrapa tendrement le visage d'Hugo et posa encore une fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne ressemblait à aucun de leurs baisers. Jamais il n'y avait eu une telle urgence, une telle crainte, dans un baiser. Ils s'embrassaient pour se dire qu'ils étaient vivants. Ils s'embrassaient pour se rassurer tout en se faisant un peu plus peur. Ils s'embrassaient pour essayer de tuer les monstres qui hantaient Martin et l'angoisse qu'ils provoquaient chez Hugo. Ils s'embrassaient pour croire encore à toutes ces choses auxquelles ils avaient cru lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, lorsque tout leur semblait plus simple et qu'ils s'autorisaient encore à rêver.

 

 

* * *

 

Ils sont tous les deux allongés sur le lit d'Hugo. C'est un dimanche après-midi, ils ont déjà passé tout leur samedi ensemble. Aucun des deux ne pense que c'est trop. Ce n'est jamais trop quand il s'agit de passer du temps ensemble. Ils parlent de tout et de rien comme ils savent très bien le faire. Aujourd'hui, c'est de leur avenir qu'il est question et Martin raconte qu'il rêve de parcourir le monde pour rencontrer les gens. Il a des étoiles dans les yeux quand il en parle, c'est ce qu'il veut faire, il l'a toujours su, toujours voulu. Hugo est admiratif. Lui n'a jamais été sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire précisément mais Martin est si déterminé, il l'envie. Martin se perd dans sa rêverie. Il détaille avec précision les endroits qu'il veut découvrir, les gens qu'il veut voir et ce qu'il fera pour les aider. Il explique à quel point le monde l'attire et à quel point une vie ne serait pas suffisante pour tout voir. Hugo ferme les yeux et il les imagine parcourir le monde ensemble. Main dans la main parfois, plus éloignés d'autres fois. Il se laisse bercer par la voix grave qui l'emmène aux quatre coins du globe. Il se laisse transporter par la perspective de passer sa vie aux côtés de Martin, à le voir réaliser ses rêves et s'épanouir en faisant ce qu'il aime.

 

Il finit par lui demander si ça ne l'effraie pas, d'aller voir des territoires en guerre, de faire face à la pauvreté extrême. Est-ce qu'il a peur pour sa vie ? Martin hausse les épaules avec son air désinvolte qui rend son ami fou. Il dit qu'il ne peut pas encore le savoir mais qu'il pense être suffisamment fort. Il est encore jeune mais il se sent prêt. Il dit qu'il sait qu'il est fait pour ça et, une nouvelle fois, Hugo l'admire. Il y a cette candeur mêlée à de la détermination dans les yeux du futur reporter qui laisse Hugo impressionné et qui le pousse à croire que son ami à raison, qu'il sera capable de tenir. De haut de sa petite taille, il a beaucoup plus de ressources que la plupart des gens. Hugo lui fait confiance pour tout réussir.

 

Ils ont l'innocence des jeunes hommes ambitieux qui les garde bien éloignés de la réalité.

* * *

 

 

La télé était enfin éteinte et la nourriture qu'ils avaient finalement eu le courage de commander posée sur la table, au milieu des bouteilles vides et des cigarettes consommées. Pendant qu'il débarrassait cette pauvre table de leurs déchets, Hugo gardait un œil attentif sur son Martin, resté dans le canapé, le nez sur son téléphone. Cela faisait presque une heure depuis sa dernière crise, il semblait épuisé, encore plus qu'avant de venir. La faim les avaient forcé à se détacher et il avait semblé à Hugo que la meilleure des choses à faire pour redonner un peu de force à son ami était de le nourrir avec des choses qu'il aimait. C'est pour cela qu'il l'avait laissé choisir le menu, approuvant simplement chacun de ses choix et insistant pour tout régler lui même. Martin avait râlé en disant qu'il n'était pas mourant et qu'Hugo n'avait pas besoin de prendre soin de lui comme s'il était une princesse en détresse. Le journaliste avait juste sourit, le ton râleur de son ami était bien la preuve qu'il allait déjà mieux.

Après avoir installé le couvert, il voulut s'asseoir dans son canapé pour déguster ses nouilles chinoises alléchantes mais Martin était allongé de tout son long, l'empêchant de pouvoir poser ne serait-ce qu'une fesse.

 

\- C'est incroyable ça, t'es tout petit mais tu arrives quand même à me faire chier avec ta taille. Plaisanta-t-il, voulant réinstaurer une ambiance plus sereine.

\- Ça s'appelle le talent, mon Hugo. Répliqua Martin en lui tirant fièrement la langue avant d'éclater de rire.

 

Le strasbourgeois fit mine d'être exaspéré mais il jubilait intérieurement en entendant son meilleur ami se remettre à rire. Il y avait comme une drogue dans son rire. Un son qui vous faisait instantanément vous sentir bien. Une joie de vivre contagieuse qui réussissait intelligemment à cacher une détresse profonde. Le rire de Martin, c'était ce qui aurait pu sauver Hugo de tous ses maux. Parce que, quand il riait, ce n'était pas que le doux son de la voix grave résonnant à ses oreilles. C'était aussi le visage enfantin qui se plissait de bonheur, ses orbes marrons qui scintillaient de joie, ses dents blanches qui rayonnaient. Un rire de Martin, c'était un tourbillon de bonnes ondes. Alors Hugo fit tout pour le réentendre toute la soirée, pour panser ses blessures mais, surtout, celles de son ami.

 

\- Comment tu te sens ? Il ne put s'empêcher de demander une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger.

 

Il savait qu'il y avait un risque de replonger dans les événements du début de soirée mais une petite voix intérieure lui chuchotait que son ami était peut être en train de cacher son mal être, comme il savait si bien le faire. Le précieux sourire disparu des lèvres du reporter.

 

\- Hugo tu deviens lourd avec ça... Tu t'inquiètes vraiment trop.

\- Désolé... soupira ce dernier, c'est juste... Tu sais que tu es important pour moi, ça me fait un peu peur de te voir comme ça.

 

Martin eut un sourire touché et ce fut à son tour de poser sa main sur le bras du journaliste.

 

\- Je le sais, oui, et je t'en suis très reconnaissant mais, s'il te plaît, ça n'arrange pas vraiment les choses de m'y faire penser constamment.

 

Il se retint bien d'ajouter qu'il y pensait déjà constamment mais que, de devoir le formuler à haute voix, l'effrayait beaucoup plus puisque tout deviendrait réel.

 

\- Tu m'en parlerais si ça allait vraiment mal ?

 

Le reporter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, hésita un instant, la referma, regarda son Hugo dans les yeux, sourit tristement et reprit enfin la parole.

 

\- Bien sûr.

 

C'était un mensonge. Et ils le savaient tous les deux. C'était un accord muet entre eux, l'un mentait et l'autre acceptait de fermer les yeux, connaissant de toute façon la vérité. Cela suffisait cependant pour Hugo, il avait sa réponse. Elle ne lui plaisait pas mais il ne pouvait pas la changer. Comme pour enfoncer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, Martin entendit Hugo le remercier d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais qui résonna tout à fait ironique aux oreilles du brun. Le journaliste se leva du canapé, ébouriffa la chevelure adorée de son ami et sortit une bouteille de whisky d'un placard. Il se dit qu'ils le méritaient bien ce soir et, vu le sourire de Martin, il approuvait tout autant. Sans même s'être parlés, ils s'étaient déjà compris.

 

\- Tu ne regrettes pas ? Osa demander Martin, le regard vide, en remplissant son verre.

  
\- Regretter quoi ? Répéta Hugo, l'air un peu absent, les yeux fixés sur la bouteille se vidant.

\- Que l'on ait rien essayé.

 

Là dessus, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le temps se figea. Tous leurs souvenirs défilèrent devant eux comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à mourir. Ils revivaient en l'espace de quelques secondes tout leur passé, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Tous ces instants de complicité leur explosèrent à la figure, comme des bombes à retardement qu'ils n'avaient pas pris soin de désamorcer. Un sourire devenait un coup de couteau, un rire une balle dans la jambe et un baiser, une grenade explosant juste sous leurs pieds. Jamais ils n'avaient mis de mots sur ce qu'ils étaient et ça avait toujours été suffisant, parce qu'il y avait ce pacte implicite qu'ils avaient signé. Hugo n'était pas sûr de comprendre où voulait en venir son ami. Pourquoi parler de ça maintenant ? Pourquoi en reparler quand il était trop tard ?

 

\- Je.. Je ne crois pas, non. Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à regretter. Répondit-il spontanément, comme s'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

 

La mâchoire de Martin se crispa.

 

\- S'il ne s'est rien passé c'est qu'il ne devait rien se passer. Conclut finalement le blond. Je suis très heureux avec notre relation comme elle l'est aujourd'hui.

 

Il s'autorisa une petite pause avant de poser presque craintivement sa question.

 

\- Pas toi ?

 

Le reporter porta son verre à ses lèvres, il réfléchissait décidément mieux quand il pouvait imbiber ses pensées de substances l'empêchant d'être trop cohérent. Il laissa l'alcool brûler sa gorge, pensant qu'il lui permettrait peut être de donner une réponse satisfaisante.

 

\- Je ne sais pas... Il haussa les épaules, l'air nonchalant. Peut être qu'on a raté quelque chose.

 

Il ne posait même pas une question, sa phrase ne demandait aucun retour, il l'avait prononcée plus pour lui même que pour son interlocuteur et il la laissa s'évaporer dans la nuit. Sa réponse lui parut sans importance mais elle fit tiquer Hugo.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire, Martin.. ?

 

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure tremblant, se demandant s'il était raisonnable de troubler le fragile équilibre relationnel qu'ils avaient réussi à instaurer entre eux depuis toutes ces années. Le brun fixait son verre. Depuis quand était-il vide ? Il se pencha pour le remplir à nouveau et secoua la tête pour balayer les peurs d'Hugo.

 

\- Rien, je ne veux rien dire. Ce sont juste des réflexions mais... oublie. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dis.

 

Pour ne plus avoir à parler, il engloutit son verre qui redevint vite vide.

Le strasbourgeois hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. Il aurait pu chercher plus loin s'il l'avait voulu. Il aurait trouvé les vraies pensées de son ami, sans avoir à gratter trop profond sous la surface, mais il préférait sauter sur la chance d'ignorer tout ça et de sortir de cette ambiance assourdissante qu'avait pris la soirée.

 

* * *

 

Ils sursautent et se fixent tous les deux, l'air étonné mais un rictus amusé sur le visage. Au milieu du restaurant, leur table est soudainement silencieuse et les yeux de leurs amis sont fixés sur eux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on leur fait une réflexion de ce genre. Au contraire, on leur dit souvent qu'ils sont trop proches, trop complices, trop tactiles, trop affectueux, trop. Ils sont trop. Et ça perturbe les gens alors qu'eux, ça leur convient tout à fait. Leur relation est telle qu'ils l'ont décidée, ils sont maîtres de ce qui leur arrive. Sauf que cette ambiguïté est dérangeante pour la plupart de leur entourage, ceux qui les voient tous les jours, du moins. La non définition de la relation les intrigue et ils ont ce besoin presque constant et malsain de demander à Martin et Hugo s'ils sont en couple.

 

La première fois, c'était à une pause clope, sur le campus. Ils étaient tous emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux d'hiver et Hugo se moquait gentiment du bonnet de Martin quand la question est sortie. Le brun avait manqué de faire tomber sa cigarette de ses doigts tant la question l'avait surpris et le blond avait juste éclaté de rire, plus par gêne que par humour. Ils avaient tenté de se défendre en balbutiant quelques mots, expliquant qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, proches, certes, mais amis. Il avait fallu du temps à leurs amis pour l'accepter et ça ne les empêchait pas de reposer la question à d'autres occasions, comme s'il souhaitaient voir leur relation évoluer.

 

Ce soir, au restaurant, c'est déjà la troisième fois. Ils ne sont plus surpris, ils font avec, presque fiers d'être dans la provocation, ils trouvent que ça leur correspond bien. Hugo finit tranquillement son verre de rouge avant de répondre. Il secoue simplement la tête, ne formule même pas de phrase, il sait très bien que ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Peu importe les arguments qu'il trouvera, on continuera à leur faire la remarque que ce n'est pas normal, qu'ils n'ont pas une relation conventionnelle. Martin se cache derrière Hugo, comme il le fait souvent. Il n'y a que quand ils se retrouvent juste eux qu'il prend le contrôle. Le reste du temps, il se protège grâce à son meilleur ami.

 

Ils sortent fumer, juste entre eux. Ils ont pourtant proposé aux autres de se joindre à eux mais ceux-ci ont visiblement préféré les laisser seuls. Le strasbourgeois critique pour la forme, bien qu'extrêmement heureux de se retrouver seul avec son ami. Ils ne discutent pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer, il n'y a rien à ajouter. En parler, cela voudrait dire prendre le risque que l'un des deux demande à l'autre de définir ce qu'ils sont. Ils préfèrent rester en sécurité alors ils ne parlent qu'avec leurs yeux, qui se disent déjà tout. A la place, ils commentent la nouvelle coupe de leur ami, la nouvelle copine d'un autre et ils rient comme ils savent si bien le faire. C'est facile entre eux, ça l'a toujours été. C'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnent, sur une base de facilité. Il serait dommage de la voir se briser. C'est ce qu'ils aiment dans cette relation indéfinie, les choses semblent aisées, naturelles, évidentes. Mettre un nom là dessus, ce serait rentrer dans une case. S’engoncer dans une case, avec des étiquettes à respecter, ce serait perdre ce qui les rend libres, ce qui les rend heureux.

 

Martin écrase sa cigarette, en riant encore d'une dernière remarque de son ami. Juste pour répondre encore moins à la question qu'on leur pose trop souvent, il prend le visage d'Hugo dans ses mains et unit leurs lèvres. Trop occupés à profiter de la douceur de l'autre, ils manquent les visages confus de leurs amis qui les aperçoivent à l'intérieur. Quand ils rentrent, on les ignore presque, de peur de faire une gaffe. Eux, ils ne remarquent rien, ils rayonnent, juste. Ils ne sont peut être pas un couple, mais ils se rendent heureux et c'est de ça qu'ils ont besoin.

 

* * *

 

 

Hugo était dans la cuisine, en train de nettoyer la vaisselle, lorsqu'il entendit la respiration haletante venir du salon. Il comprit exactement ce qui était en train de se passer, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi cela reprenait maintenant. Il lâcha brusquement un verre qui se brisa dans l'évier avant de courir dans la pièce d'à côté et de crier plusieurs fois le nom de son ami, sans réponse.

La voix d'Hugo devenait juste un son lointain peinant à parvenir aux oreilles bourdonnantes de Martin. Il sentait son cœur battre et résonner dans tout son être. Il n'entendait que ça. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant et aussi mal à la fois. Ça le tuait presque de s'entendre vivre. Sa vue se brouillait alors que la silhouette de son ami semblait de plus en plus floue. Il se sentit chanceler et chercha vainement quelque chose auquel s'agripper pour ne pas s'effondrer. Ce sont les bras du journaliste qui l'encerclèrent et l'empêchèrent de tomber. Son odeur envoûtante, familière l'apaisa instantanément. Ce fut la première chose qui le ramena à la réalité. Il voulut se concentrer sur les paroles d'Hugo mais elles ne formaient qu'un nuage de bruit distant. Martin se nicha au creux de ses bras, sa tête se colla à la chemise bleue et il s'entendit à peine hurler. Cependant, le cri fit tressaillir Hugo, et il sursauta sursauta avec lui. Ce fut une décharge suffisante pour le connecter au monde réel. Il releva la tête vers son ami et se força à lui offrir un faible sourire.

 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Martin ?

 

Le pli sur le front d'habitude si lisse du blond marquait son inquiétude réelle. Il sentait Martin trembler encore dans ses bras et il ne voulait rien faire d'autre que l'aider. Il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse à sa question. C'était un mélange de plein de choses. Une accumulation, un déclencheur et tout le dévastait. Il se doutait bien que Martin n'était même pas en mesure de pouvoir expliquer ce qui le mettait dans cet état mais il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire face à ça. Le visage du reporter se déforma et les larmes reprirent avec une lenteur douloureuse. Elles glissaient doucement, lui brûlant presque les joues. La voix grave mais brisée s'éleva dans la pièce.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis toujours en vie, Hugo ?

 

Le cœur du strasbourgeois se comprima dans sa poitrine et il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle, l'air parvenait difficilement à ses poumons. Il n'était pas certain de la réponse appropriée à cette question cependant, la simple idée de pouvoir perdre Martin le rendait fou, ça lui était juste insupportable. Il le tira un peu plus contre lui, une façon de lui dire qu'il ne le laisserait jamais partir.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Martin, pourquoi tu devrais mourir ?

\- Parce que tous ces gens, ils sont morts... Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui ai de la chance ? Pourquoi je survis et je reviens à mon petit confort alors que la plupart des gens que je croise perdent les êtres qui leur sont chers et meurent ?? Pour les plus chanceux, bien sûr, les autres sont torturés.

 

Hugo hocha la tête, compréhensif et laissa Martin pleurer contre son épaule. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de lui apporter son support tout en cachant la terreur grandissante en lui. Il recevait les angoisses de son meilleur ami en pleine face, comme une balle dans le ventre, qui l'empêchait de réagir, de respirer, de bouger même. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Le reporter avait raison, c'était injuste d'avoir de la chance alors que d'autres personnes n'en avaient pas. C'était injuste de pouvoir serrer fort les gens qu'on aimait en rentrant en France alors que le visage triste des enfants que l'on a rencontrés à l'autre bout du monde était toujours présent dans notre esprit. C'était injuste mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait s'en vouloir d'être en vie, il ne devait pas se blâmer pour ça, il n'y pouvait rien.

 

\- Martin... Il prit son visage entre ses mains. Tu m'écoutes ?

 

Le reporter hocha péniblement la tête et son visage noyé par les larmes frappa un peu plus le cœur d'Hugo, il lui semblait que la balle de déplaçait librement dans toute sa poitrine.

 

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, hum ? Malheureusement, tu ne peux rien y faire ou plutôt, tu fais déjà tout ce que tu peux. Si tu meurs, il n'y aura plus personne pour alerter le grand public de leurs problèmes, des horreurs qui existent. Le monde a besoin de gens comme toi, mon Martin, c'est pour ça que tu es protégé. Oui, c'est injuste, mais c'est comme ça.

 

Seul un reniflement de Martin lui répondit. Celui-ci entoura le cou d'Hugo de ses bras et le serra plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais serré avant de réussir finalement à se séparer de lui. Il s'empara d'un paquet de mouchoirs qu'il avait déjà entamé au début de la soirée sous l’œil protecteur de son ami. Il se moucha, s'alluma son énième cigarette, avait-il déjà fumé autant ? Il ne pouvait même pas s'en souvenir tant son esprit était embrouillé, et s'écroula dans le canapé. Ses crises d'angoisse, en plus d'être de plus en plus fréquentes, étaient de plus en plus violentes et elles lui puisaient toute son énergie. Il n'avait plus aucune force en lui, il n'était plus capable de rien. Même consommer sa dose de nicotine lui paraissait être une épreuve.

 

\- Bon, je pense que c'est tout pour ce soir, on va aller se coucher. Déclara Hugo en se levant du canapé, il avait bien saisi l'état d'épuisement dans lequel se trouvait son ami.

 

Il voulut rejoindre la chambre pour y préparer le lit mais il fut arrêté par une timide pression sur son bras. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard doux de Martin.

 

\- Merci, Hugo. Chuchota-t-il, avec le peu de vigueur qu'il lui restait.

 

Hugo n'ajouta rien mais déposa affectueusement ses lèvres sur le front du brun avant de l'emmener vers la chambre, ne s'imaginant pas un seul instant laisser son reporter dormir seul. Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent enfin, il était déjà très tard, c'est à dire presque tôt. Martin, aussi épuisé mentalement que physiquement ne tarda pas à s'envoler dans les bras de Morphée mais Hugo veilla sur lui encore quelques minutes pour quand même finir par sombrer vers le sommeil lui aussi. Il fut néanmoins réveillé à plusieurs reprises par les cauchemars de son compagnon nocturne. Il s'affaira à le rassurer au maximum, en le prenant dans ses bras, en le couvrant de baisers et en calmant ses pleurs. Il aurait tout fait pour lui, quitte à ne pas dormir pendant des semaines, parce qu'il était son Martin et que lui était son Hugo. Cela voulait déjà tout dire pour eux.

 

* * *

 

Ils marchent dans les rues humides de Lille. Il fait presque nuit, il faut plisser les yeux pour réussir à capter le peu de luminosité qu'il reste. Le soleil couchant est caché derrière les nuages. Martin le tient par la main enfin, par le bout des doigts qui finissent par le lâcher puis par revenir en fonction de qui marche le plus vite. Il pleut de plus en plus mais ils ne sont pas à l’abri. Hugo l'a déjà proposé et Martin a fait la moue en les faisant avancer plus vite, signe qu'il n'approuvait pas. Alors Hugo le suit, comme toujours. Il se laisse emporter par ce jeune homme au charme fou, qui l'a transporté dès le premier jour. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Martin, de toute façon.

Le tonnerre déchire le ciel et la pluie se fait torrentielle. Hugo tourne les yeux vers son ami. Son tee-shirt rouge lui colle à la peau tant il est trempé et ses cheveux épais sont ébouriffés. On dirait un petit chaton. Hugo ne peut pas empêcher le sourire attendri qui naît sur ses lèvres. Martin prend enfin la parole pour capituler en admettant qu'il faudrait se trouver un refuge. La voix rauque ajoutée au torse finement musclé qui est mis en valeur par la pluie font perdre son sourire à Hugo qui a soudain très chaud. Il hoche simplement la tête, pas certain de pouvoir répondre correctement. A nouveau, Martin lui prend la main, pour de vrai cette fois, puis dirige la danse, comme d'habitude. Ils courent à présent au milieu des rues. Les rares passants, sagement abrités sous leur parapluie les regardent surpris. Aucun d'eux n'y porte attention. Ils se partagent leur chaleur juste avec leurs mains. Ils se partagent leur euphorie en courant, sans savoir où ils vont et en riant, comme si la pluie était la chose la plus drôle qu'il puisse se passer. Finalement, ils échouent sous un porche. Hugo le reconnaît, c'est l'immeuble de Martin. Pendant qu'il reprend son souffle, il réalise qu'ils ont traversé la ville sous la pluie. Il entend le rire de Martin, qui vient sûrement de se rendre compte de la même chose que lui. Alors il se met à rire lui aussi, juste comme ça, juste parce qu'il se sent bien. Entre deux éclats de rire, il arrive à articuler à son ami qu'il est fou et celui-ci rit encore plus, ses yeux chocolats sont emplis de malice. Ils brillent si fort qu'ils pourraient illuminer la ville éteinte. Ils se regardent à présent dans les yeux. Ils ne rient plus. Leurs souffles sont coupés et ce n'est plus à cause de leur stupide course. Il y a une électricité dans l'air et ce n'est pas dû à l'orage. Sans qu'il ne sache comment c'est arrivé, Hugo sent les lèvres de Martin sur les siennes. Il ne sait pas qui a initié le baiser, son cerveau est déconnecté de tout. Ils s'embrassent sous le porche et collent leurs corps trempés pendant quelques minutes. Ils se sentent pousser des ailes. C'est une vague d'amour et de bonheur qui les envahit. C'est doux et tendre, plein de promesses qu'ils ne tiendront sûrement pas. C'est cliché mais c'est agréable.

 

C'est leur premier baiser. Il y en aura d'autres après mais aucun ne sera aussi exceptionnel que celui là, parce que c'est leur premier. Parce qu'ils sont jeunes et insouciants. Parce qu'il n'y a que des rêves, pas de déceptions. Parce qu'ils construisent leur avenir. Parce qu'ils s'imaginent un futur parfait.

Parce que le poids de la réalité ne les a pas encore assommé.

 

* * *

 

 

Le jour éclairait furieusement la chambre lorsque Hugo ouvrit enfin les yeux. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire et il s'inquiéta tout de suite de découvrir l'autre côté de son lit vide. Il courut presque hors de la chambre et ne fut soulagé que par la vision d'un Martin à l'air endormi, une tasse de café fumante à la main sur son canapé. Celui-ci l'accueillit par un sourire.

 

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller...

 

Le strasbourgeois ne prit pas la peine de lui expliquer qu'il aurait pu le réveiller n'importe quand, ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs fait involontairement tout au long de la nuit, et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Il lui s'enquit à la place de l'heure actuelle ainsi que de celle à laquelle il s'était levé. Il fut ainsi rassuré d'apprendre que son ami s'était tout de même accordé quelques heures de sommeil, sûrement pas assez, mais raisonnable pour quelqu'un dans sa situation. Il alla lui aussi se faire un café, en souriant à la pensée que Martin le connaissait bien puisqu'il savait sans lui demander où trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin dans son appartement. Hugo rejoignit son ami de toujours dans le canapé. Un sentiment d'apaisement le saisit en se rendant compte que le visage tourmenté, dévasté, meurtri qu'il avait vu hier soir était maintenant plus paisible, plus serein et commençait à reprendre sa candeur habituelle.

 

\- Tu sais Hugo, la voix envoûtante du reporter avait envahi la pièce, j'ai réfléchi à tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier et... Je pense que tu as raison, je devrais me faire aider, pour de vrai.

 

Hugo fut envahi de joie à cette nouvelle et il se sentait suffisamment heureux pour aller chercher une bouteille de champagne et la consommer en guise de petit déjeuner. Martin remarqua la joie qui éclairait le visage de son meilleur ami, il fut touché et envahi à son tour d'une bouffée d'affection pour lui. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés depuis leur première rencontre, il n'avait jamais cessé de le soutenir, de le supporter dans toutes ses décisions et de lui apporter appui sans failles avec toutes les épreuves qu'il traversait. Une nouvelle fois, Hugo lui prouvait qu'il était la personne essentielle à sa vie, la seule sur laquelle il pourrait compter pour le reste de son existence. La perspective d'avoir un repère aussi fort dans sa vie suffisait à lui mettre du baume au cœur et à occulter partiellement ses angoisses.

A côté de lui, le journaliste jubilait. Il prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir avec les étreintes de la nuit. Ici, ce n'était pas du réconfort qu'il transmettait, c'était de la joie, de l'amour, de bonheur. Il voulait insuffler à Martin toutes les ondes positives qui le traversaient. Pour célébrer cette décision, ils s'embrassèrent d'un commun accord. Un baiser valait mieux que mille mots. Dans leur cas, un baiser remplaçait tous les mots et suffisait à soigner les maux.

 

Malgré leurs évolutions, ce baiser leur sembla être le plus proche de leur tout premier, comme s'ils avaient réussi à enterrer leurs doutes et leurs craintes, le temps d'unir leurs lèvres. Ce baiser les transporta des années en arrière, dans une sensation douce de paix dont ils n'avaient jamais eu autant besoin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ils sont cachés sous d'épaisses couches de vêtement. Hugo a râlé plusieurs fois à cause de la température, en maintenant qu'il désirait rester bien au chaud dans son modeste studio. Bien sûr, Martin ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille et il a insisté pour traîner son ami dehors. Bien sûr, Hugo n'a pas résisté très longtemps avant de céder aux désirs du brun. C'est pour cela qu'il se retrouve assis dans une étroite nacelle au milieu de la Grand Place, qu'il grelotte à chaque coup de vent qui ose s'infiltrer dans l'infime espace entre son écharpe et son cou et qu'il fait face à un Martin aux anges, le tout, suspendu à des mètres de haut. Il n'en revient pas, son compagnon a réussi à le faire monter dans la grande roue. Ses arguments ont été convaincants : célébrer Nöel, célébrer leur amitié et profiter de leur dernière année ensemble ici. C'est quand les mains gantées de Martin s'enroulent autour des siennes qu'Hugo réalise qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques mois pour profiter de sa présence. Alors il entrelace leurs doigts et prend le temps de s'imprégner de chaque petit détail sur le visage du jeune homme face à lui. Ses cheveux bruns épais qui dépassent du bonnet trop petit pour les contenir. Ses grands yeux marrons, doux, qui ont une lueur rassurante et pleine d'amour. Son nez, rougit par le froid, qui est exposé au vent hivernal. Sa bouche rose, étirée en un grand sourire tant il est content d'être là. La petite silhouette qui se détache sur le fond des bâtiments de Lille. Tout ça, Hugo veut le mémoriser pour ne pas l'oublier. Il veut pouvoir s'en souvenir des années après, quand il sera vieux, avec ses cheveux blancs, et qu'il repensera à ses années de jeunesse. Il veut pouvoir raconter à ses enfants qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un d'incroyable, qu'il a vécu des moments mémorables, hors du temps, extraordinaires, qu'il est celui qu'il est aujourd'hui grâce à lui.

 

En descendant de la grande roue, Hugo fixe Martin en souriant béatement. Celui-ci hausse les sourcils, circonspect. Hugo lui demande alors s'il croit aux âmes sœurs et le futur reporter prend peur en imaginant la suite de la conversation. Il voit déjà son ami un genou au sol, une petite boîte entre les mains, en train de lui faire la proposition alors qu'ils n'ont jamais parlé de sentiments. Il hésite mais répond quand même, en prenant son éternel air nonchalant, pour tenter de masquer la cascade d'émotions qui lui passe par la tête. Oui, il croit, même s'il trouve que c'est un peu cliché. Il pense qu'il y a une personne sur terre qui est faite pour nous connaître mieux que toutes les autres et pour nous compléter parfaitement. Hugo l'approuve, satisfait et la discussion continue sur autre chose.

 

Ce jour là, ils n'ont pas compris que la définition de leur relation reposait sur ces deux mots. Ils le réaliseront des années plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'embrasseront dans le canapé d'Hugo en tentant de ne pas se renverser le café brûlant sur les cuisses.

 

Pour l'instant, ils sont jeunes et insouciants. Ils sourient, se prennent la main et exhibent leur jeunesse à tout le monde. Ils affichent leur bonheur, rayonnent par leur amour, c'en est presque insultant. Mais il n'y a qu'eux dans leur petit univers, ils n'y trouvent personne pour être gêné ou pour critiquer.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé, ce que vous en avez pensé!
> 
> Et si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vous encourage vivement à lire tous les magnifiques écrits sur Clemeill qui existent déjà et qui sont bien plus compréhensibles que celui là haha
> 
> Sur ce, je retourne réviser mon bac de maths


End file.
